User talk:ColbertNationEditor
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:30, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me Happy Birthday? Does this mean it's your birthday?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:42, 18 May 2008 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 01:34, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Johnny Depp "...records dating back to the 1600's"?? Uh-oh...we don't do randomness here. Randomness is not truthiness. We avoid randomness like liberalism. Please keep that in mind when you post. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:57, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Thank you for that. I was using that as a reference to the fact that he was a "Zombie Bear Shaman" (since they are immortal unless killed) so it wasen't really random, but what I failed to realize was that Zombie Bears have only been around since 2006. So, even though not for the exact right reasons, thanks for the catch. I really would have contradicted myself there. --ColbertNationEditor 18:56, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Alot of the kids who come on love the show, and also love uncyclopedia, but don't realize that even if thought they love both, that doesn't make them the same. And often that's where the confusion comes in: satire and Monty-Pythonesque humor are 2 different things.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:14, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Featured Articles The Peer Review is what people should do before nominating their page to be Featured. We just started it and want to encourage people to go thru at least a week of Peer Review before nominating. Also make sure you check out the "Common Mistakes Beginners Make" page for hints.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:16, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Wow, The DAK is coming along nicely too! You might want to have that Peer Review]]ed too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:31, 3 February 2007 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that I removed the Template:Fn tag from Wikinazi because officially only admins should be adding those tags to articles. And officially new articles are supposed to stay on Peer Review for a week before nomination. Not to get all Wikinazi on you, or anything. The Peer Review system is relatively new, so we're still working out the Ru-els, and I've asked WatchTV what he thinks about this one, too. It's a "process thing," in this case. I think we all want to see this piece featured!--thisniss 22:08, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :In your absence, we've spent some time talking about the page and negotiating the rule generally and specifically. Obviously, we want the system to work fairly in every sense. At any rate, we've decided that this page can get a one-time exemption from the "One Week Rule," because it is a "current event" with particular relevance at the moment. In future, though, you should leave your pages on Peer Review for a week before moving them to the Feature Nominations Page. A week is not that long, really. It gives people time to give feedback, which will save you getting ripped apart (or just ignored) on the voting page later. If you have suggestions for the Peer Review process, please feel free to weigh in on the Peer Review Talk Page. :Good luck with the voting - I do hope to see that pic on the Main Page soon!--thisniss 03:38, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry guys. I didn't know about the whole one week thing. (As well as the templete thing). Hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you guys. I will be sure to keeps these rules in mind for the future, and thanks for being so understanding with all of this. I really appriciate it. --ColbertNationEditor 15:04, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :It's really no problem. The "rules" have been different at different times, and aren't necessarily set in stone ever. I'm a new admin, and still figuring out my job - I didn't want to be "mean" in any way, especially since I really like the article. In fact, it was because I really like the article that I wanted to make sure I was doing "my job," so it wouldn't look like favoritism, etc. etc. But you didn't really do anything that you need to worry about. Just wait the week on peer review from now on, and I doubt anyone will even notice or remember this. :) By the way, we're all really glad to have you around as a "new guy" ("guy" being a gender inclusive term where I live). You've made a lot of great contributions in a very short time!--thisniss 16:06, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks alot, glad you like the articles! I just try to help out as best I can, and make fun and "informative" articles. I hope to stay just as active and keep up my heavy pace. And I am a guy, btw, so you need not worry about it being used as an "inclusive" word anymore. --ColbertNationEditor 18:44, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Notice anything different about the Main Page? Notice anything different about your User Page? Congratulations!--thisniss 22:53, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Wow! I'm so excited that Wikinazi made featured article! Hopefully this won't be the only time you hear about me "up in lights" as it were. I plan of staying here/active for quite some time. I will be slightly busy this week, so you wont see too much of me until around Sunday, but I will be here and there. --ColbertNationEditor 17:28, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Koala Bear If you feel it is ready, you may place it on the Peer Review page, and then you could have it nominated to be featured on the Main Page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:37, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Put new articles at the top of the Peer Review page, otherwise they will get lost--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:25, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the tip!--ColbertNationEditor 03:38, 31 January 2007 (UTC)ColbertNationEditor Content Please make sure you review Wikiality:Peer Review/Common for the most common mistakes people make when editing for the very first time--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:55, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Images --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:21, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I wish I could DL it. My computer is has not the capicity to handle it. I will be getting as newer one shortly, and will hopefully be able to use it then.--ColbertNationEditor 00:43, 31 January 2007 (UTC)ColbertNationEditor :You don't have to; it's what I use and it's really fun in a nerdy sort of way!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:48, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::More FYI--please make sure you name your images something that makes it easy to find.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:45, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Zombie Bear Is a Zombie Bear supposed to be a just a regular bear or a Godless Killing Machine? You can answer below.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:58, 30 January 2007 (UTC) He is ment to be a Godless Killing Machine. He was only not stated as such since he was not on the GKM template yet. If you could add him, It would be greatly appriciated. --ColbertNationEditor 00:04, 31 January 2007 (UTC)ColbertNationEditor :So, you don't want him on the "regular bear" template (I added him there when I saw your page!) but you do want him on the GKM template. And yes I will add him, but I feel he should only be on one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:05, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I'd also like him on the "regular bear" template as well. If he can only appear on one, I'll leave the decision up to you as to which catagory you feel he falls into best. After all, you are 2006's Truthist Writer. BTW, how would one go about becoming a Mod or Admin of this site?--ColbertNationEditor 00:09, 31 January 2007 (UTC)ColbertNationEditor :It sounds more godless than any (since it is undead) so I will put him in Level 3 of the GKM's. To become an admin (we don't have mods here, maybe later, but not yet) you must show your love for Our Glorious Stephen in your words and deeds over a given period of time. And then ye shall ascend into the Wikiality.com heavens.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:16, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Wikinazi Thats funny, I was planning to start a page called Wikifascism.--Esteban Colberto 17:31, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Colbert Nation Make sure you check out the Colbert Nation page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:13, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Sound Advice * * * --MC Esteban 20:17, 4 March 2007 (UTC)